Adventure Tracking
Submitted Adventures submitted for judge approval: Upcoming In Progress (needs updating) Non-Judge Approvals of characters earn 0.1 DMC (updated April 8, 2016) grtrtle Total DMC Earned: 0.10; Unspent: 0.10 * 0.10 DMC; Approvals: Illiolidenna (1st) grumblyarcher Total DMC Earned: 0.10, Unspent: 0.10 * 0.10 DMC; Approvals: Melisande (13th) MerryMortician Total DMC Earned: 0.10, Unspent: 0.10 * 0.10 DMC; Approvals: Kristia Carver (1st) FrancisJohn Total DMC Earned: 0.10, Unspent: 0.10 * 0.10 DMC; Approvals: Abramac (1st) DM Credits Tracking Active Aura Total DMC Earned: 185.55; Unspent: 184.55 DMC Earned * 01.70 DMC; Approvals: Jericho Calivaire (1st); Qalabash Baram (1st); Pirvinia von Lichenstein (3rd); Mistie Thissledew (1st); Uff (1st); Dal (1st); Kryeprift (1st); Corbin Elmentis (1st); Lai Tai Liu (4th); Mirra Weathersmith (1st); Jonas Psalter (1st); The Navigator (1st); Cruendithas Beestinger (1st); Doren Kane (1st); Hawk (1st); Wahyu (1st); Alec Morgan (1st) * 07.28 DMC; Rodents of Unusual Size, Part II Run Time: 104 days * 18.41 DMC; The Road to Tritower Run Time: 263 days * 39.62 DMC; Rodents of Unusual Size, Part III Run Time: 566 days * 35.24 DMC: Perception is Reality Run Time: 502 days * 22.61 DMC; Rodents of Unusual Size, Part IV Run Time: 323 days * 29.82 DMC; The Haven Run Time: 426 days * 30.87 DMC; Ratty Work Run Time: 441 days DMC Spent * 1 pt, (07 July 2018) Tamarie @ level 7 Deuce Traveler Total Earned: 47.81; Unspent 47.81 DMC Earned * 05.74 DMC; The Lady of Lake Laguna Run Time: 82 days * 03.99 DMC; The Mightiest Weapon Run Time: 57 days * 13.16 DMC; Tower of the Black Pearl Run Time: 188 days * 08.47 DMC; The Sea Sprite Run Time: 121 days * 16.45 DMC; Into The Wilds Part 1 Run Time: 235 days Ealt Total Earned: 15.82; Unspent: 5.82 DMC Earned * 15.12 DMC; The Haunting of Calithil Manor Run Time: 218 days * 0.70 DMC; Approvals: Jaelle Nuri (4th), Francis John III (1st), Ethane Beray (9th), Barnibus the Beautiful (1st), Rak'tan Veragni (1st), Zinnelis Leadiril (1st), Autumn Foxfire (2nd) DMC Spent * 3 pts, (January 25, 2017) Arradon Delgaran @ Level 4 * 6 pts, (January 25, 2017) Arradon Delgaran @ Level 5 * 1 pts, (January 25, 2017) Arradon Delgaran @ Level 6 FrancisJohn Please click this link to view current totals for FrancisJohn GlassEye Total Earned: 115.75; Unspent: 80.75 DMC Earned * 02.00 DMC; Frog Hunt Run Time: 18 days * 01.40 DMC: Bats in the Belfry DM: HolyMan/GlassEye; Run Time: 98 days; DMC 5.46/1.40 for GE * 03.92 DMC; Little Rock of Horrors; Run Time: 56 days * 01.54 DMC; Beggar's Belief DM: Aldern Foxglove/GlassEye; Run Time: 71 days/22 days * 04.34 DMC; In Love and Death; Run Time: 62 days * 00.56 DMC; Dockside Diversion (level 1-2); Run Time: 8 days * 10.08 DMC; Dockside Diversion/Still Waters; Run Time: 144 days * 21.14 DMC; Dwarven Crusade: Khuldun; Run Time: 302 days * 08.05 DMC; Waking the Dead; DM: DrJest/GlassEye; Replaced by GlassEye; Run Time: 115 days * 15.54 DMC; Greener is the Grass; Run Time: 222 days * 16.24 DMC; Unnamed (Borric, Nathan, Sylvain, and Zelena); Run Time: 232 days * 14.56 DMC; The Inheritance; 208 days * 25.20 DMC; Lost Imperium; 360 days * 07.63 DMC; About a Cow; 109 days * 08.75 DMC; Memories of the Past; 125 days DMC Spent * 2 pts, (29 Nov 2010) Fury @ level 2 * 6 pts, (30 Jun 2011) Agno Phoenicus (3rd pc) * 3 pts, (20 Sep 2011) Elenka Danyllova @ level 2 * 1 pts, (09 Nov 2011) Fury @ level 4 * 2 pts, (29 Mar 2012) Elenka Danyllova @ level 4 * 3 pts, (24 Apr 2012) Fury @ level 6 * 3 pts, (25 Aug 2012) Agno @ level 4 * 1 pts, (06 Jan 2013) Fury @ level 8 * 5 pts, (06 Jun 2013) Fury @ level 10 * 6 pts, (21 Aug 2013) Qalabash Baram (4th PC) * 1 pts, (10 Oct 2013) quick commissioning +1 shortbow * 2 pts, (05 Nov 2013) quick commissioning Wand of Bless Weapon/ Wand of CLW jackslate45 Total Earned: 24.21; Unspent: 5.21 DMC Earned * 00.20 DMC; Approvals: Aelspeth Noromiel (1st); Arradon Delgaran (1st) * 05.39 DMC; Run Away Run Time: 77 days * 12.53 DMC; A Spiked Drink Run time: 179 days * 6.09 DMC; Through the Looking Gate Run Time: 87 days DMC Spent *Spent: 6 pts, Creating Tryion Thankirk (3rd PC) *Spent: 7 pts, Tyrion Thankirk @ level 1 *Spent: 4 pts, Aradra Longstrider @ Level 6 *Spent: 2 pts, Tyrion Thankirk @ level 4 jkason Total Earned: 41.97; Unspent: 23.97 DMC Earned * 05.39 DMC; Ryall's Estate Run Time: 77 days * 10.78 DMC; Distant Relations Run Time: 154 days * 25.90 DMC; Kostry Kopec Run Time: 370 days DMC Spent *Spent 2 pts, Nathan Tchanlach @ level 3 *Spent 4 pts, Saktouk Bekloric @ level 2 *Spent 6 pts, Creating Ru Brike (3rd PC) *Spent 1 pt, Ru Brike @ level 2 *Spent 1 pt, commission time (Seeking +1 Longbow) *Spent 2 pt, Ru Brike @ level 3 *Spent 2 pt, commission time (Belt of Dex +4) * Spent 1 pt, commission time (Amulet Nat Armor +1) Mowgli Total Earned: 101.71; Unspent: 46.71 DMC Earned * 27.09 DMC; Crypt of the Everflame: Run Time: 387 days * 14.91 DMC; Coils of Flame: Run Time: 213 Days * 20.44 DMC; Silent Tide : Run Time: 292 Days * 39.27 DMC; Mynhear's Bane : Run Time: 561 Days DMC Spent * Spent: 1 pts, Leveling Pari * Spent: 5 pts, Leveling Kalinn * Spent: 2 pts, Leveling Kalinn * Spent: 7 pts, Leveling Breninyr * Spent: 6 pts, Leveling Breninyr * Spent: 6 pts, Leveling Breninyr * Spent: 3 pts, Leveling Breninyr * Spent: 3 pts, Amulet, Mystic Pearl * Spent: 6 pts, Creating Kryeprift Himbal * Spent: 4 pts, Adding XP to Jonas Psalter * Spent: 12 pts, Adding XP to Jonas Psalter perrinmiller Total Earned: 234.85; Unspent: 60.85 DMC Earned * 08.89 DMC; Bloodcove Disguise DM: galahad0430 (Until 13 Dec 2011); DM Time 19.53 & perrinmiller (From 14 Dec 2011); DM Time 8.89 * 13.58 DMC; Daggers at Midnight Run Time: 194 days * 07.91 DMC; Daggers at Midnight 2 Run Time: 113 days * 25.34 DMC; Scourge of the Howling Horde Run Time: 362 days * 08.40 DMC; The Sword and the Fallen Angel Run Time: 120 days * 01.96 DMC; Roaming Dead - Appendix B Run Time: 28 days * 03.22 DMC; A visit with Father Kedric Run Time: Run Time: 46 days * 04.62 DMC; Ties that Bind DM: Qik 249 days, DMC 17.43; Takeover by perrinmiller 66 days; DMC 4.62 * 17.99 DMC; Forge of Fury: The Mountain Door Run Time: 257 days * 04.20 DMC; The Devil We Know Run Time: 60 days * 02.73 DMC; Unwanted Farmhands; Run Time: 37 days * 06.93 DMC; The Devil We Know Part 2 Run Time: 99 days * 04.62 DMC; The Ringling Affair Run Time: 66 days * 07.00 DMC; Elenore's Jewels; Run Time: 100 days * 11.76 DMC; The Barrow of the Forgotten King Run Time: 168 days * 29.40 DMC; Kaedyn's Quest; Run Time: 420 days * 06.93 DMC; Veiled Antics; Run Time: 99 days * 05.39 DMC; Blancher's Revenge; Run Time: 77 days * 07.77 DMC; Return to Boar's Ridge; Run Time: 111 days * 56.21 DMC; Don't Let It Go!; Run Time: 803 days DMC Spent *Spent: 6 pts, Creating Tyrien e'Adrianne (3rd PC) *Spent: 5 pts, Tyrien @ level 1 *Spent: 4 pts, Tyrien @ level 2 *Spent: 5 pts, Ariel @ level 4 *Spent: 6 pts, Cythera @ level 5 *Spent: 1 pts, Cythera @ level 6 *Spent: 2 pts, Tyrien @ level 4 *Spent: 1 pts, Borric @ level 5 *Spent: 1 pts, Cythera @ level 7 *Spent: 3 pts, Cythera @ level 10 *Spent: 6 pts, Creating Pirvinia von Lichenstein(4th PC) *Spent: 7 pts, Pirvinia @ level 1 *Spent: 6 pts, Pirvinia @ level 2 *Spent: 1 pts, Pirvinia @ level 3 *Spent: 2 pts, Borric @ level 9 *Spent: 1 pts, Borric @ level 10 *Spent: 3 pts, Tyrien's Commissioning items *Spent: 55 pts, Creating 5th PC at 9th Level *Spent: 2 pts, Melisande @ level 13 *Spent: 2 pts, Pirvinia@ level 9 *Spent: 1 pts, Pirvinia's Commissioning items *Spent: 4 pts, Melisnade's Commissioning items *Spent: 49 pts, Creating 6th PC at 8th Level *Spent: 1 pts, Sierra@ level 8 Sunshadow21 Total Earned: 56.77; Unspent: 48.77 DMC Earned * 07.21 DMC; A Bad Light; Run Time: 103 days * 02.59 DMC; A Merchant in Need of Assistance Run Time: 37 days * 11.48 DMC; Expansion Run Time: 164 days * 04.55 DMC; Something's Cooking Run Time: 65 days * 11.69 DMC; Treasure Hunt Run Time: 167 days * 04.90 DMC; Guard Duty Run time: 70 days * 08.54 DMC; Mopping Up Run Time: 122 days * 05.04 DMC; Special Delivery Run Time: 72 days * 09.24 DMC; To Bee or Not to Bee; Run Time: 132 days * 07.56 DMC; Children of the Mud Run Time: 108 days DMC Spent * Spent: 2 pts, Ausk @ level 1 * Spent: 6 pts, Creating Thuvian Darklight (3rd PC) Inactive Aldern Foxglove Total Earned: 11.03; Unspent: 11.03 * 04.97 DMC; Beggar's Belief DM Time: 71 days; (GE: 22 days; 1.54 DMC) * 04.06 DMC; A Soul Indiscretion Run Time: 58 days * 02.00 DMC; Buyer's Remorse Run Time: 23 days AxeM Total Earned: 2.00; Unspent: 0.0 * 01.40 DMC; Crab a la King Run Time: 20 days; Special Note * Spent: 2 pts, The Duke @ level 2 DalkonCledwin Total Earned: 3.36; Unspent 3.36 * 3.36 DMC; Roaming Dead Run Time: 48 days DrJest Total Earned: 2.03; Unspent: 2.03 * 02.03 DMC; Waking the Dead DM: DrJest AWOL after 29 days; DMC 2.03; replaced by GlassEye 115 days; DMC 8.05 galahad0430 Total Earned: 19.53; Unspent 19.53 * 19.53 DMC; Bloodcove Disguise DM: galahad0430 (Until 13 Dec 2011); DM Time 19.53 & perrinmiller (From 14 Dec 2011); DM Time 8.89 Grayn Total Earned: 6.26; Unspent 6.26 * 0.10 DMC; Approvals: Emily Halten (1st) * 06.16 DMC; The Curse of the Brown Auroch Run Time 88 days HolyMan Total Earned: 45.41; Unspent: 24.41 DMC Earned * 05.46 DMC; Bats in the Belfry Run Time: 98 days; DMC 5.46 (1.40 GE) * 00.77 DMC; A Brief Interlude Run Time: 11 days * 06.00 DMC; Kobold's Keep Run Time: 107 days * 06.30 DMC; The Old Alchemist Run Time: 90 days * 04.06 DMC; One Night in Palazzo Dannato Run Time: 58 days * 08.12 DMC; The Cave of (Un)Death Run Time: 116 days * 08.96 DMC; Ogre in the Rushes DM: HolyMan AWOL after 128 days * 05.74 DMC; Darkness Rising 82 days before going AWOL; (DM: Satin Knights 148 days; DMC: 10.36) DMC Spent * Spent: 1 pt, Markas @ level 1; * Spent: 7 pt, Darreo @ level 1 * Spent: 3 pt. Markas @ level 2 * Spent: 6 pt. Creating Ioseph (3rd PC) * Spent: 2 pt. Ioseph @ level 1 May 6, 2012 * Spent: 1 pt. Markas @ level 4 (08/07/12) * Spent: 1 pt. Ioseph @ level 2 (09/30/12) InVinoVeritas Total Earned: 27.37; Unspent: 12.37 DMC Earned * 08.47 DMC; Howling Night DM: SJRSamurai 35 days; InVinoVeritas 121 days * 14.70 DMC; The Green Faerie Run Time: 210 days * 04.20 DMC; Velvet Underground Run Time: 60 days DMC Spent *Spent: 6 pts, Creating Kazanto (3rd PC) *Spent: 2 pts, Kanli @ level 2 *Spent: 2 pts, Kanli @ level 3 *Spent: 1 pt, Kazanto @ level 1 *Spent: 2 pts, Kanli @ level 4 *Spent: 2 pts, Holphin @ level 2 Mark Chance Total Earned: 11.97; Unspent: 11.97 * 11.97 DMC; St. Ulthar's Medallion DM: Mark Chance; Run Time: 201 days (171 DMing); DMC: 11.97 Rhidius Total Earned: 14.07; Unspent: 14.07 * 14.07 DMC; Warehouse Sitting Run Time: 201 days Qik Total Earned: 35.56; Unspent: 29.56 DMC Earned * 04.88 DMC; Uncertain Whereabouts Run Time: 64 days * 03.99 DMC; Precious Cargo Run Time: 57 days * 09.66 DMC; Fury Steps In Run time: 138 days * 17.43 DMC; Ties that Bind DM: Qik 249 days, DMC 17.43; Takeover by perrinmiller 66 days; DMC 4.62; DMC Spent * Spent: 6 pts, Creating Mesem Adrarda (3rd PC), March 15, 2012 Satin Knights Total Earned: 72.29; Unspent: 26.29 DMC Earned * 06.00 DMC; Special DMC Award' * 08.12 DMC; Rescue at Boar's Ridge Run Time: 116 days * 09.03 DMC; Wreck Ashore Run Time: 129 days * 10.36 DMC; Darkness Rising Run Time: 148 days * 01.96 DMC; Rodents of Unusual Size Run Time: 28 days * 36.82 DMC; The Forbidden Isle of Ancient Secrets Run Time: 526 days DMC Spent *Spent: 6 pts, Creating Tasanto Nysys (3rd PC) *Spent: 6 pts, Tasanto @ level 2 *Spent: 6 pts, Arianna @ level 5 *Spent: 3 pts, Arianna @ level 6 *Spent: 6 pts. Creating Mystie Thissiledew, (4th PC) *Spent: 3 pts, Arianna @ level 8 *Spent: 1 pt. Arianna @ level 9 *Spent: 1 pt. Arianna quick commision a Ring of Sustenence *Spent: 4 pts. Kalgor @ level 8 *Spent: 4 pts. Arianna @ level 9 Feb 21st, 2014 *Spent: 6 pts. Arianna @ level 10 June 1st, 2041 SelcSilverhand Total Earned: 10.43; Unspent: 10.43 * 10.43 DMC; Sinking Ever Deeper Run Time: 149 days Scott DeWar Total Earned: 11.44; Unspent: 5.44 * 1.50 DMC; Approvals: Tsaaruk (1st); Lydia'mejis (1st); Kae'than (1st); Abram "Owlbear" Sampson (1st); Leira Olren (1st); Brandon the Swift (1st); Siddharta (1st); Aschwin Shrike (1st); Ahmad al-Hassan (1st); Francis John IV (4th); Caius Aurelius (1st); Brog Strongheart (1st); Weylyn Wealbetwyn (9th); Trixie Stardust (1st); Levanna (1st) * 9.94 DMC; Rodents of Unusual Size 142 days * Spent: 4 pts, Heinrich @ level 8 * spent 2 points, Vincenzo @ level 10 120 days of commissioned equipment SJRSamurai Total Earned: 2.45; Unspent: 2.45 * 02.45 DMC; Howling Night DM: SJRSamurai 35 days; InVinoVeritas 121 days Systole Total Earned: 55.23; Spent: 46; Unspent: 0.23 DMC Earned * 06.16 DMC; Escort Service Run Time: 88 days * 06.58 DMC; Toad in the Hole Run time: 94 days * 27.30 DMC; Faith and Good Works Run Time: 390 days * 15.19 DMC; Tower of Power Run Time: 217 days DMC Spent *Spent: 6 pts, Creating Cavernous Hode (3rd PC) *Spent: 3 pts, Sylla @ level 6/7 *Spent: 25 pt, Lai Tai Liu @ level 1-3 *Spent: 2 pt, Lai Tai Liu @ level 4 *Spent: 6 pts, Creating Mirra Weathersmith (4th PC) *Spent: 1 pt, Mirra Weathersmith @ level 1 *Spent: 3 pts, Mirra Weathersmith @ level 1 *Spent: 9 pts, Mirra Weathersmith @ level 2-4 Toasterferret Total Earned: 5.88; Unspent: 5.88 * 05.88 DMC; The Kidnappers' Trail Run Time: 84 days Walking Dad Total Earned: 10.78; Unspent: 10.78 * 10.78 DMC: The Sunken Temple Run Time: 154 days